


cinnamon dreams

by complicationstoo



Series: nutmeg and cinnamon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: The heat is slow building at the beginning. It isn’t until Bucky walks through the lab doors and Tony is assailed by a rush of alpha pheromones that the heat hits him in full force, like a crashing wave that is intent on drowning him in desire and want.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: nutmeg and cinnamon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 326





	cinnamon dreams

The heat is slow building at the beginning. It starts with the gradual warming of his skin in the morning, making him feel like his temperature is rising from the outside in as he drinks his first cup of coffee. Sweat comes from his pores a little quicker than it should while he works in the lab, but he’s no stranger to sweat-soaked clothes while he works, so it’s easy to ignore for now. He gets through the upgrades to Natasha’s widow bites and runs three different trials on materials for new protective gear for their more vulnerable teammates while his body begins to itch and his insides cramp in intervals. He scratches absentmindedly at irritated, flushed skin as the fourth trial produces unsatisfactory results. 

It isn’t until Bucky walks through the lab doors and Tony is assailed by a rush of alpha pheromones that the heat hits him in full force, like a crashing wave that is intent on drowning him in desire and  _ want _ . 

Strong arms, one flesh and one metal, wrap around his waist from behind, and a firm chest meets his back. Tony tilts his head back and to the side, resting it on Bucky’s shoulder and exposing the long line of his unmarked throat. 

Bucky takes the invitation for what it is, and his lips feel cool compared to Tony’s heated skin. Murmuring, he says, “You smell like heaven, baby doll.”

Tony reaches back, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s long hair and pulling him even closer. Bucky noses up the column of his throat, breathing in deep and covering Tony in his own scent. 

Their scents blend together in the air to create a heady mix of spices and citrus. Bucky’s cinnamon combines with Tony’s nutmeg and the orange undertones that come from both of them. The combination is the kind of perfect that had Bucky convinced from the start they were meant to be, and while Tony needed some more time to believe it himself, it’s hard for him to find any reason to disagree right now. 

Bucky mouths at the swollen gland on the side of his neck, pulling aside the collar of Tony’s t-shirt for better access. Tony’s knees shake as his soon-to-be mate runs the tip of his tongue around it torturously slow. He grips the workbench in front of him to keep himself steady, though he knows Bucky would never let him fall. 

Slick comes from him easily now, dampening his underwear and threatening to soak straight through his sweatpants. He wants the clothing off right now, needs to feel Bucky’s skin against his own. 

The whine comes from his mouth on its own accord, high-pitched and more desperate than he would ever allow himself to sound this early on a normal day. 

Bucky chuckles, “That eager for me already, darling? We just got started.”

Tony opens his mouth to speak just as Bucky grinds his hips forward, the hard line of his cock pressing against him through layers of fabric, and all that comes out is a sharp gasp of breath. 

“Think I should get you to bed, love,” Bucky whispers, nipping at the tendon in his neck to punctuate his sentence. “What do you say?”

Tony nods quickly, “Please.”

Bucky spins him around dizzyingly fast. Strong hands grip his thighs, hoisting him up, and Tony wraps his limbs around him automatically. He whines again as his front comes in contact with Bucky’s abdomen, rutting forward to seek out more friction, and once again Bucky laughs. 

Tony’s head falls forward as Bucky walks them out of the lab and towards the elevator. He buries his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, and he can feel the vibration of Bucky’s vocal cords as he talks to Jarvis, but he doesn’t listen to the actual words. 

He mouths at the scent gland on the junction of Bucky’s shoulder and neck while the elevator rises to the penthouse. Bucky runs a soothing hand up and down his back, using only one arm to hold him up, and the casual show of strength has the same effect on him that it always does. 

They exit the elevator the second the doors are open, and Bucky walks them quickly into the bedroom. Tony lands on his back in the middle of the bed a moment later, his alpha hovering over him. He grabs a fistful of Bucky’s shirt and pulls him down. 

Bucky takes control of the kiss from him, slowing frantic movements into sensual swipes of tongues and brushes of lips. His metal hand slips beneath Tony’s shirt and drifts up, ghosting over his stomach and ribs until he reaches Tony’s chest. Tony jerks at the first graze of fingers over his highly-sensitized nipples, and he can feel Bucky’s smirk in their kiss. 

“D-don’t tease,” Tony stammers out, fingers tightening their hold on Bucky’s shirt as he swirls one fingertip in a circle around the outside of the peak of his nipple. It’s not enough to give him any sort of satisfaction, but it works well to drive him insane with need. 

“Teasing is half the fun, doll,” Bucky grins. “Gettin’ you all worked up, begging for me. Should see how pretty you look right now.”

“Don’t wanna see,” Tony huffs, tugging on Bucky’s shirt to take it off of him. “Want you to fuck me already.”

Bucky rises up on his knees and takes his shirt off, then pops the button on his jeans to shimmy those off next. Tony watches as he gets down to just the tight boxer briefs that outline his hard cock in navy blue. His mouth has gone from painfully dry to watering at the sight of his near naked mate. 

“Like what you see?” Bucky teases. 

Tony reaches out, running the palms of his hands down Bucky’s torso. His skin is tanned and taut over perfectly toned muscles, unblemished by scars, unlike Tony’s own. He traces over Bucky’s ribs, finding the spot where a mark should be from a mission last week, but has healed without a trace. There’s nothing there to note that the injury ever happened, except in Tony’s own memory of cleaning the wound with his shaky hands. Even with his heat-addled brain he manages to feel guilty about it, though Bucky’s already told him a hundred times that it was no one’s fault. 

Bucky catches his wrist, and Tony snaps his eyes up to look at him. His voice grows soft as he says, “It’s fine, baby. Nothing to worry about.”

He lowers himself back down before Tony can say anything about it, distracting him from his thoughts with his mouth on Tony’s neck. Starting at the underside of his jaw, he kisses down and stops more than once to leave a mark. 

He’s always more possessive during Tony’s heats, always leaves more marks than he normally would, until Tony ends up more red and purple than skin-toned by the end of it. Usually, he would at least make some sort of token protest at the beginning, a half-hearted reminder that the marks will last weeks on him, long after the heat is over. 

But this time he doesn’t say a word about it, because he wants them, too. He thinks about the way they’ll look next to his claiming bite, accenting the imprint of his mate’s teeth in his skin, and he shivers as Bucky makes another one next to his collarbone. By the end of the next three days, there won’t be a question about who he belongs to. 

Tony skims his hands down Bucky’s broad shoulders, feeling the ridges of his spine beneath his fingers. He wants to leave his own marks on him, over and over until they have no choice but to stick, healing factor be damned. Because Bucky should look like he belongs to him, too. 

After a few more minutes of Bucky lavishing attention to his throat, Tony feels the heat building in him again. He needs his clothes off, and he squirms until Bucky lifts off of him enough to get his shirt off. 

The cool air is a relief on his sweat-damp skin, and it’s even better when Bucky pulls his sweatpants and underwear off in one go. Bucky tosses them to the side and stands from the bed to finally take off his own boxers. Tony spreads his legs, inviting his mate to get between them. 

Bucky has a cocky smile on his face as he runs his hands up Tony’s leg, pushing his thighs further apart as he kneels between them. Tony fists his hands in the sheets as the anticipation grows inside of him. 

“Look at you, sweet thing. So gorgeous for me,” Bucky says, adoration in his voice. He leans down, and Tony can feel his breath on him as he adds, “Bet you taste even better than you look.”

That’s all the warning he gets before Bucky’s tongue is on him. Tony’s head falls back against the pillows, and Bucky holds him down by the hips with one hand to keep him still. The other holds him open while his tongue circles his entrance, and Bucky moans as his ministrations produce a flow of slick. When Bucky looks up again, his chin and lips are coated in it. 

“Sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted, baby doll.”

Tony whimpers, thrusting up uselessly as Bucky’s hand continues to hold him down. “Bucky, please. Need more.”

“Be patient, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need.”

His tongue pushes into his hole, meeting no resistance at all. Tony could easily take him now without any preparation, but Bucky won’t skip any steps. Sometimes Tony thinks that Bucky would be perfectly content to do nothing but the foreplay, keeping Tony on edge all day until he’s out of his mind with need. Maybe one day he’ll actually let him do it, but not today.

“Need it now,” Tony groans, and Bucky indulges him by inserting one finger in alongside his tongue. 

He doesn’t know how long it goes on like that, with Bucky’s fingers and tongue working magic inside of him until he’s nothing but a quivering mess of desire. Bucky finally puts his mouth on Tony’s cock, and hardly a second later he’s arching off the bed as he comes down Bucky’s throat. 

The relief is only momentary, and his hole clenches around Bucky’s fingers as he aches to be filled with something more. 

“Bucky, alpha, please,” Tony begs. His hands grips Bucky’s shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped indents as he tries to pull him up to where he needs him. 

“Okay, alright, baby,” Bucky says fondly. He reaches for a pillow and slides it under Tony’s hips, and Tony vaguely thinks that it isn’t fair that Bucky is still so controlled while Tony is slowly losing his mind. 

Bucky trails kisses up his stomach, licking away the puddle of precome on his stomach on his way up to Tony’s chest. His teeth scrape against Tony’s nipple, and his tongue follows to soothe it. 

“Bucky,” Tony whines, fingers tangling in his hair. “Please.”

Bucky’s mouth on his swallows the sound he makes when two of Bucky’s fingers are abruptly thrust inside of him. His control must be crumbling a little, because he doesn’t wait more than a minute before a third joins the first two. He finds Tony’s prostate with practiced ease, rubbing the pad of his finger over it and making Tony cry out. 

“Now, please, now, alpha,” Tony begins to babble, hardly aware of what he’s saying anymore. “Need you so bad. Want you to claim me.”

“Yeah, doll, gonna mark you up,” Bucky says, breath coming in pants now as he works his fingers even faster. “Make you mine.”

“Yours. Always yours.”

Bucky pulls out his fingers with a wet sound, and Tony barely has the time to appreciate the view of the alpha sucking his fingers clean before all of his attention is claimed by the blunt pressure of Bucky’s cock against his hole. 

His eyes screw shut as Bucky slowly pushes forward. He doesn’t really need the time that Bucky gives him to adjust to the stretch, but he uses it to catch his breath. Cinnamon and citrus fill his lungs, and his head is swimming in the combination. All he can think about is how full he feels and the satisfaction at finally having his alpha inside of him. 

Bucky lifts Tony’s legs to wrap around his waist, keeping him spread wide as he begins to move. The pace he sets starts off slow and langid, rocking into him deep, then pulling out nearly all the way on the return. 

Tony doesn’t have the patience for slow, though. Slow can come later, after the burning need has been sated and he has his mate’s mark worn proudly on his neck. He presses his heel into the small of Bucky’s back to spur him on as he begs, “Harder, alpha. Need your knot, please.”

“Gonna give you my knot, honey. Fill you up so good you’ll be dripping for days.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Tony groans at the mental image the words paint. 

He tosses his head back, and Bucky’s lips find his neck again to suck on his bonding gland. His teeth scrape against the swollen bump in a prelude of what will come next. Tony threads his fingers through his hair, holding on tight as he loses himself to the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Bucky’s hand wraps around his neglected cock, fisting it in time with his thrusts, and Tony moans as the pleasure increases again. “Come on, sweet thing. Let go for me. Show your alpha how pretty you look when you come, and then you can have my knot.”

“God, please,” Tony cries. “Bite me, alpha. Wanna be yours.”

Bucky kisses him bruisingly hard, and Tony comes undone a moment later. All of his muscles tighten, thighs trembling and toes curling. He sees stars across his eyelids and blood rushes through his ears. It’s still not enough, but Bucky gives him the rest of what he needs. 

His knot is forced past Tony’s rim one last time, and he thrusts fast and rough in the pursuit of his own release. He bites down on Tony’s bonding gland at the same time that his knot finally takes hold, and the pain of the bite is overtaken by the nearly overwhelming feeling of the bond taking form. 

For a moment the bond is like a tangible thing, golden and sparkling between them. He’s flooded with love and warmth and a sense of safety like he’s never known before. 

He isn’t aware that he’s crying until Bucky is kissing the tears off his cheeks. 

“So good for me, baby,” Bucky whispers. His hips are still making shallow, slow circles, drawing out the pleasure for both of them for as long as possible. “Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tony hums, muscles turning lax and loose as he goes completely pliant under his mate. He lifts his hand, feeling like he’s moving underwater, and holds Bucky’s cheek in his palm. His thumb traces the high ridge of his cheekbone, and Bucky smiles down at him adoringly. 

“Perfect alpha,” Tony sighs contently. He doesn’t have the brain power to say anything more, but he doesn’t have to. He knows Bucky can feel him through the bond and even before that he always had a way of knowing what Tony was thinking. 

Bucky kisses him, soft and sweet. “Thank you for letting me have you.”

Tony smiles, and he hopes it says everything he intends it to. That he feels lucky to have Bucky in his life and can’t imagine it without him anymore. That bonding with him means everything to him. From the look he receives in return, he thinks the message is received. 

Bucky turns them over gently, pillowing Tony’s head on his chest and holding him close. His hand cards through Tony’s hair, and Tony closes his eyes as he feels sleep start to pull at him. He feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head, followed by Bucky whispering, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Love you,” Tony murmurs, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck, where he can smell that his scent is already starting to change. Nutmeg, cinnamon, and orange follow him even into his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
